Memories
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: "It's a promise Vio! I will make you mine. Forever and ever." They smiled at each other as Shadow finalized the words. Neither realized how true it would be.


Memories

Vio x Shadow

-Childhood-

A cute boy about the age of 6 laughed happily, he had short honey hair and the cutest face you could see. His eyes were ice colored though they showed much emotion. His face was flushed as he kicked back and forth laughing for the boy above him was tickling him like mad. The boy above him, only slightly older at age 8 has purple hair down to his shoulders. He had a wide grin on his face, fangs out. The purplette was the blonde's best friend, and also a demon. Shadow was the only child he would play with and vice versa. The demon boy finally stopped tickling the boy under him, they both were smiling. The purplette sat back against the grass they lay on and let the blonde catch his breath.

"You are so fun Shadow!" the blonde exclaimed and turned over to face the demon boy, who looked pleased at this comment. The blonde was all that mattered to him.

"I am glad you think so." The demon boy turned to the other and gave an affectionate look, one too old for his years of age. "You know Vio… Someday I'm gonna make you my mate then we can together forever!" The older enthused, Vio, not really knowing what it meant at the moment agreed,

"That would be so wonderful Shadow!" Vio beamed up at him. Shadow was taken aback for a moment before leaning over

"Give me your hand Vio" the blonde did so without question. Shadow bit deep into his own palm with one of his fangs and bit Vio's and placed their hands together. "It's a promise Vio! I will make you mine. Forever and ever." They smiled at each other as Shadow finalized the words. Neither realized how true it would be.

-Present-

Vio looked at the small scar on his left palm given to him by Shadow when they were young. He was glad he could remember everything about him. The blonde traced the mark with his fingers; the action went unnoticed by the friends next to him chatting away happily…

-Fire Tower-

Shadow had his arm wrapped around Vio. They were celebrating the 'death' of Green. Suddenly he stopped laughing, and looked at the blonde. Why was the action of being so close familiar to him? Shadow's mind went blank as he leaned in closer and took the blonde's lips as his own in a sweet tender kiss that sent shivering sparks down both their spines. It was then they remembered the promise.

"Shadow…" Vio whispered breathless, "I…" His sentence was understood by the one who really knew him best and his lips were occupied again.

They fullfiled that promise that night with sweet moans and cries of 'I love you'…

-Present-

As the campfire died out Vio stared at the ashes and embers, reminding him much of his love's fiery passion. And of the bite he had made in Vio as Shadow thrust himself into his promised lover with everything he had. The honey blonde's hand ran up to touch this mark and trace it, 'yes' he confirmed, 'still sends me shivers when I touch it.' …

-Woods, random night-

Shadow snuck into his tent that was all he could think before the demons lips were on his own. He broke off and smiled at him, that's when the blonde noticed something in his hands, a small music box.

"Here," Shadow handed it to him "This is for you so you can always remember me." He smiled at him and made Vio's heart melt. Shadow's box played a beautiful melody… (1)

-Sky Tall Tower-

Those last few precious moments are what mattered, Vio's soul was dying inside as his love started to slowly dissipate into the light. Shadow cupped his face gently and whispered to him

"Never forget me Vio, I will always be with you. I love you." The demon boy proceeded to kiss Vio, who ignored the surprised gasps of the other links behind them and kissed him back.

"I love you too Shadow." Shadow's smile was peaceful as he ran a hand through Vio's hair one last time before he disappeared completely…

-Present-

It was hard to stop tears from growing in his eyes so he pulled out the small box he got and turned the key, its music played and Vio smiled bitterly, crying silently at the sweet memories of Shadow he experienced and cherished each one dearly…

He would, after all, always be there…

(1) watch?v=YbjQqWFxbaM&feature=related


End file.
